Fall of an angel
by Forever Rahhel
Summary: There was once an angel who has fallen for a demon and the demon loved the angel, but their masters were against this union and therefore casted them out of heaven and hell to become mortals. NarutoxFemKyuubi
1. Prologue: What! You can't do this!

**Disclaimer: A fictional character who is widely known as God has gifted me with the copyright of Naruto. Therefore I'm changing the story by writing a fanfic.**

There was once an angel who has fallen for a demon and the demon loved the angel, but their masters were against this union and therefore cast them out of heaven and hell to become mortals. NarutoxFemKyuubi

**A/N: I know, I know I started yet another story. What should I say I'm really evil. If someone wants to adopt my other stories then it's fine by me. I will definitely keep Master Naruto no matter what. I have started writing the next chapter for it. Also I have the first scene for Captain Shinji, but it seems like I'm out of Evangelion ideas.**

**Warning this story hasn't seen a beta, it may cause your eyes to bleed because of grammar errors and plot holes. Any volunteers are appreciated. For contact look at my profile.**

**Fall of an angel**

**Prologue: What?! You can't do this!**

"You can't do this! This is insane!" came out the cry of a blond man. He was getting up from his chair. The court-room was silent after this outburst. What upset the young blond was the verdict of the judge or better known as THE judge, God himself. Every human had to be judged by the Lord, but what made this case so special was the fact that the person being judged was one of God's archangels.

So why would God judge one of his servants. The answer to this is...love.

"This may be your opinion, Naruto. But I am the supreme ruler of the world and my word is law. You broke the law by associating with one of the Fallen Ones. This I can not let slip and therefore you and her shall prepare for the sentence both sides have agreed upon." God in all his forgiveness may have let his angels get away with some minor misdeeds, but this crime was considered treason. So what kind of crime would be worthy of getting one of his most trusted angel to be tried? Naruto the blond angel, who took over as the right hand of the Almighty One after Lucifer's betrayal , fell in love. Not with anyone, but with the right hand of The Morning Star, Yoko.

The redhead was sitting right beside Naruto. She seemed to have already given up and just waited for her sentence. For her to love and being loved is better than never have received such a wonderful gift. Since the creation of the Nephilim, half angel and half human this has been forbidden. Their existence was wiped out during the forty days of rain on earth. To bear a half angel half demon child would mean the total obliteration of both of them and the child. Luckily this is not the case here. A speck of hope remained.

"Then tell me _oh Lord_, what is it that you have decided on?" Naruto said with sarcastically. His blue eyes were narrowed. This was a farce to him. Who was this _God_ to deny him their love. In the end it seemed like mortals were the truly lucky ones. They may live miserable at times, but they were truly free from such restrictions.

"You Naruto will be sentenced to be living in a mortal shell on earth, but Kyuubi herself will live as a demon inside you making you immortal in a matter of speaking. I hope this sentence will satisfy the both of you because you will be together forever bound by the mortal shell of a human, but unable to touch and feel each other."

Both, Kyuubi and Naruto were shocked by this. It was a mild sentence and at the same time is was the worst they could ever receive. They would be together forever, but unable to express their love in a physical manner. Before they could object a bright light surrounded them. It was prove that their punishment would start now. In their desperation Kyuubi and Naruto tried to reach out to their beloved only to be denied by the light barrier.

**Konoha October 10th **

It was the day that Namikaze Naruto was born in Konoha. To the surprise of the newborn the surroundings were shaking terribly. His vision was blurry being just recently born or more appropriately reborn. Not being able to see anything he tried to talk, but all came out were screams. He should have known better that his vocal cords aren't developed enough to speak yet. What truly worried him though was that he couldn't feel Kyuubi's presence. Does this mean he couldn't feel and touch her? Not even having prove that she was inside him? This was a horrible thought to him.

He noticed a blond man looking quite like him. This was probably his mortal father. The curious thing was the worried look on his face...he seemed almost sorry. Does he know who he is? Impossible! "I'm not really sorry Naruto, but I have to do this in order to set an example."

Little did Naruto know what the man meant. Something told him this wouldn't turn out to well for him.

**Kyuubi battle **

A blond man was standing on top of giant frog. In front of them was the most powerful creature in the world, Kyuubi no Yoko. Different than the legends and rumors the Kyuubi was destroying everything around it without much thought. No sarcastic remarks or clever illusions at all. Nothing could stop it, but the leader of this village of Konohagakure. The Yondaime finished a sequence of handseals to summon the Death God.

"Behold Kyuubi no Yoko, I the leader of Konohagakure shall defeat you and sacrifice my life in order to remain forever cool. Since I'm such an ass I use my very own son to seal you inside him. Gamabunta, you'll be responsible to tell the villagers that they have to treat my son like crap." The leader finished his monologue with an insane grin. Gamabunta on the other hand...sweatdropped. He knew he should have chosen his summoners better from now on. The sealing started and the Death God appeared behind the Yondaime. It looked directly at Naruto who was strapped on the back of his mortal father.

The God of Death spoke in a low voice. "Know this Naruto, this is the start of your punishment." The spectral arm of the Death God fazed through the infant and the leader into the demon. All three victims stopped moving and were trapped on the spot. Kyuubi regained her sanity which was taken for awhile to set up her punishment. She immediately realized what was about to happen...but it was too late...


	2. Chapter 1

**God: There is nothing like genocide, there is nothing like genocide, there is nothing like genocide.**

Chapter One:

He looked up to the sky only to find it bright and colourful, as if eager to make him miserable; and somehow it did. It was over 12 years ago since his banishment and 12 years since he held his beloved in his arms. Such a long time and he still yearned for her touch, her breath brushing against his skin, her hair tickling his nose. All this was lost on the day he was reborn. The only thing left for him was her voice. The voice of an angel. As crazy as it might sound even though she was the exact opposite, but her voice was that of his former kin. Her voice was the only comfort in a harsh and unforgiving world that despised him. They say God is merciful, but he knew it to be a lie. He was, and still is a jealous God. One that set up rules only for others to suffer, and suffer he did.

"_Beloved, there is no use in lamenting. Know that I will always be there for you until the end of days. He may have separated us in a way, but never will we have to suffer under his tyrannical reign. Now we have free will like all those other lesser beings in this realm. I know one day we will be reunited not only by our souls, but also in flesh."_

As usual, she was comforting him with her sweet words. She was the one, who was always able to cheer him up in those years and no-one will change that, if he had any say in this. She always knew what to say and was always right in her assessment. At least he indulges her in that manner. Now, they are not bound by the rules of heaven and hell and they were free from their old masters to do as they pleased, if it only were not for that accursed seal on this mortal flesh. This seal was made by the mortal named Namikaze Minato, but even he was not privy of the brilliance of this seal. The former Hokage was a prophet. He was one of the selected few to be able to see and hear Metatron the voice of God. This angel was the one to bestow upon the mortal, the gift that is this seal. For using it he was promised eternal salvation.

"This God is no God of mine. I will never yield again to another being, so I solemnly swear. My dear Yoko, my heart will always belong to you and no foolish seal will keep us apart forever, like this foolish being intended us to. For you I gladly give up anything."

She may not have a body anymore, but her feelings told her that this would have made her smile, if she were able to. In his eyes she was perfect and that is the only thing that mattered to her. This kind of affection she was able to match only with her own. Anything he said she would believe, because he would never lie to her as she would never lie to him. They both knew in this realm they were as close to all powerful as possible unlike their creators. Only here their dream could be accomplished. The current situation may be some sort of hell for them, but as long as she could contact him one way or another she would never lose hope.

The red chakra around the blond was rising as if to signify his loved ones approval. Ever since the sealing, red chakra was surrounding him, never to leave him alone; and it was a comfort to him. It showed him that he was never alone. It wasn't warm or physical in any shape or form, but its mere presence was a sign of their connection that they will never be truly separated, despite their creators' efforts.

"_One of these day__s_, one of these days…" Their voices rang.

&?&?&?&&?&?&?&?&?&&?&?&?&?&?&?&&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&&?&?&&

In front of him there he stood, Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Yellow Flash. Everyone was freaked out, wherever he chose to reveal himself. That red malignant chakra always surrounding him should have been a sign, but now it was too late. He grew too powerful. At first he fought it was residue of the sealing, but apparently even a God amongst the shinobi can be wrong at times. How he regretted this. The last wish of his successor still rung in his ears:

"_Behold Kyuubi no Yoko, I the leader of Konohagakure shall defeat you and sacrifice my life in order to remain forever cool. Since I'm such an ass I use my very own son to seal you inside __of him. Gamabunta, you'll be responsible to tell the villagers that they have to treat my son like crap."_

It seemed like an absurd joke when he heard the recounting of the old toad. Who would wish something like this for their very own son? Apparently he knew that his son would die with him on that day and the Kyuubi would remain…but why only hate him and shun him? Execution seemed like a more reasonable choice. Would the seal have broken, if that boy died too early? No matter, it is pointless to thing about such things now. He had his chance and missed it. Now he had to deal with this youngster and get him on his side.

"I know your feelings about this, but you might want to reconsider. People are upset that someone like you is wasting their time in this village. They believe that you are destined to do great things. I know you want to explore the world and search for the unknown. With my offer you may be able to do so."

He tried it several times over the years. The Third just couldn't get the boy to join the forces. How unsettling. He had the potential and even without it he had the raw power to mow down Konoha's enemies. Still the boy remained stubborn. How was it possible for the boy to never change in all those years? The way he speaks, the way he thinks. It all points out that he was ancient. Is it possible? Did the seal fail to contain the beast from the start? No…it can't be! It would have destroyed the village years ago. The chakra itself doesn't have a consciousness.

"I told you over and over, no means no. I will never join you, boy. I could care less about your village or its inhabitants. You are all but vermin to me. A waste of time. The only reason I stayed behind was the sealing technique your successor used on me. Consider yourself lucky, that I won't use my aggressive feelings and let the hate flow through me enough to make me destroy you all. In the end you know you can't stop me. Unlike your former Hokage I do not show any mercy to my enemies. Should you choose to be more than just a minor annoyance you will face my wrath. The attack twelve years ago will look like child's play considering what I have in store for my enemies."

The tension was thick, even though it was one sided coming from the old man. Never did he experience such fear. Truly, on the inside he always knew that this one would leave on the search for his secret desire. He never hid his intentions. The only thing he truly hid was his desire whatever that might be. Truly this is the Kyuubi. What other being would dare to call him a boy.

"I believe it is time for me to set foot outside this insect infected hole and do my research. This place was nothing but a practice area. The only information I might have been able to use seems to have vanished. Your Yondaime seemed to think it was unnecessary to write down his accomplishments. Be that as it may, he is not the only one to have sealed a higher being into a human shell. There are a few others, if I remember correctly, that have suffered as I did.

With this the blond left his office. Little did he know what this boy would do to accomplish his goals. Luckily for him he might be able to leave this realm himself before witnessing what will become of this boy.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, it's been a while. Well, I had some time so I thought I might as well continue this. Looking back at the other chapter I will definitely have to re-read them and correct the grammar and spelling error. Can't believe I mistook their and there.**

**Chapter Two:**

"I hate the cold." The voice rang through the forest of ice echoing against solid matter. It is indeed a strange sight to see a 13-year-old boy wandering through a place that contains nothing but death and desolation. Yet, in a strange conundrum of art imitating life these glaciers, trees and bushes are flourished by roses in many colours; varying between pure white, transparent even to crimson and the darkest black possible. The smell of blood is just faint and could possibly be mistaken for a mirage. However, Naruto knew better.

In his travel with his beloved Yoko he explored the world. Looking for strange places like these in the hopes of finding other like themselves. The year since they have left Konhogakure seemed short to them. Time is a concept that never mattered to immortals. The span of 12 years between his rebirth and his decision to leave the village was for the both of them just as short as the time spent for a human to blink their eyes. In the end what matters is the ecstasy of anticipation to be reunited again properly.

"_I know you do, beloved. I hate the cold, too. Even in hell I always felt cold. The day I truly felt warm for the first time was when both of our swords of flam met each other in battle. Hmm, I believe a common human proverb says that when two people destined for each other meet in battle they are able to understand each other and hear their hopes and dreams resonate with each other. Truly, those humans are such limited creatures, yet, they were able to find one of the secrets of the universe."_

A faint blush crossed Naruto's cheeks. The cold receding a little bit as the red chakra of the Kyuubi seems to caress his skin. As it seems, humans are able to feel its malevolent presence. Their punishment makes him unable to relish the physical comfort of her power and warmth in mind, but his body know it is being protected in a shell of her chakra. To be able to see it, yet not feel it is a constant reminder what was done to them. Hearing her voice and letting him be engulfed in her silky tone will have to be enough for now. Too make him blush was such an unfamiliar sensation. A human body is such an odd thing at times like these.

"I love it when you talk like that, my dear. It reminds me of those old days of us just holding each other as we soak in the comfort of our souls. I think I can still hear yours sing to mine when I listen closely. The sensation I will always keep close to my heart and never forget it. Ahh, sometimes I wonder about us though. You seem to hold less contempt for the humans than I do. It is ironic that a demon loves humans more than an angel would. Maybe this human body has changed me more than I have realized."

He continues to step through a narrow path of fresh snow. Each time he takes a step a crunching and hissing sound can be heard through the white forest. Naruto's foot prints are the only ones in the forest as it is known as the Eternal Forest of Yuki. People say those who entered never returned. Nothing was ever heard of them as not even footprints were left behind those adventurers. The snow is so hard that it might be even considered ice. Despite its resilience to heat and pressure here he was Namikaze Naruto changing the shape of this deadly forest.

"_You say the sweetest things to me, Naruto. I do not believable you being human has changed anything. If anything it is our old life that has shaped us both into what we are now. We are as we have always been opposites and equals, man and woman, but most important of all we are each other's now and forever. Hopefully, we will soon be united in the way that we should have been if the universe were as fair as some like to claim. Never forget, no matter what happens I will always love you, be it in any way, shape or form."_

Once again a certain warmth engulfs the blond. Butterflies seem to inhabit his belly for some reason. This sensation feels comforting. He yearns for her. He already knew that, but now this body wants to be with her too? Indeed he will never fully comprehend a human. The purpose of procreation and a survival instinct are completely foreign to him. Naruto is immortal and both concepts have no value to him. His love transcends what this body tries to express. He smiles genuinely with as much happiness as possible. Most would mistake the smile for true bliss, but this not possible in the couple's current situation.

"I know and I always love you just a much. There will never come anything between us again. We will soon reach our destination and hopefully our journey to our proper destiny will come to an end with both us as the victors!"

Naruto enters one of the most beautiful palaces that have ever existed on this planet. This is the residence of the one known as Yuki. Supposedly she is a Yuki-Onna, a demon of great power and more importantly of great, obscure knowledge. Her existence is just a mere rumour as people were only able to see the castle from afar. The surrounding ice forest has ended too many lives, so that no-one was able to confirm anything. Naruto and Kyuubi desperately hoped the rumours were true though. Opening the huge doors proved to be of little challenge. Thanks to Kyuubi's power Naruto could easily open them with pure strength or meld through the ice. The more he pushed the more he realized that he is getting closer to the power that created this palace and forest. He noticed a slight shiver after letting the doors shut again. His hands were covered in a light film of ice that started to melt. This must mean that there truly must be a powerful entity in the building. Only ice VII can cause a minor inconvenience such as this.

The boy continued his way down a hall garnished by ice sculptures. Two of those form an arch. Their hands are equipment with gauntlets that are held together by a spiky chain. The depictured sculptures are coloured black with a tint of black in it. So this demon must have used the blood of these adventurers to form her sculptures and some of those roses in the forest. To not be concerned by such small scale death and blood is normal for demon kind, however, to have depictions of humans as vanguards to a throne room is odd indeed.

"_Be careful, love. This is nothing like the Yuki-Onna that I know of. She may have taken a liking to some humans once in a while, but she only did so for the entertainment value they provided. I have heard of her loving their music, poems and mannerisms, but she definitely despised statues of humans. Their bodies were never special enough to her to be commemorated in such a fashion."_

"I agree, Yoko. There is definitely something foul in this palace. I am not sure if this is due to my human body, but I think I should have been able to feel a demonic presence by now. Even human bodies subconsciously feel fear of demon kind. It cannot be an angel either. Since the incident with the Nephilim all angles are strictly observed to avoid such a corruption."

After several minutes they have seemed to have finally arrived at the throne room. One giant ice sculpture of a man with sharp teeth and fierce look greeted them. The sword he wielded was of equal size to his body. To Naruto's left and right he found three people in ice caskets. All those three looked familiar as those are without the models for the ice sculptures. Their eyes closed as if in a deep slumber.

The former angel turned around to look straight back the big statured letting his eyes wander down until it comes to rest at the sole other living occupant in this room. She was sitting regally on her fancy ice-carved throne. The style reminded Naruto of olden times before humans even existent. He has to admit that this woman embodies what it truly meant to be an ice queen. Her diadem made of transparent ice is flourished by small specks of red and black ruby like objects. Those brown almost black eyes are her most prominent feature however. They are not cold as would be expected, but rather dull if not to say dead. What could have happened to this demoness to have her look like this? His eyes wandered further down her body seeing her lithe frame being hugged by the purest of white silks. The gown was of oriental origin as it hung loosely around her shoulders and is tied by a simple obi. This is not to becoming of an ice queen, but more for a priestess who is ready to start a purification ritual. Ever so slowly Naruto's and Kyuubi's hope waned as they could not imagine this creature to be the Yuki-Onna they have sought. However, as they both know looks can be deceiving.

The Yuki-Onna's eyes lazily checked out Naruto's appearance. A light frown being visible as she is obviously not impressed yet confused. She crosses one of her legs over the other in a rather erotic manner some human's would say, showing her flawless white skin and bare feed. Her right hand reaches for a wine glass filled with a golden, steaming liquid. She takes a delicate sip and slowly exhales the hot air from her lung forming a bit wad of white mist. She gives Naruto a small smile almost indulgingly as a noble would do to a peasant.

"Now then, who are you and why do you disturb me? It is not an everyday occurrence that a man manages to penetrate the heart of my lands to meet myself."

"A man you say? Is this the feeling I emit to you, Yuki-Onna? Do you not remember this aura of mine in the slightest? If you do, you should know why I have come to seek out your aid."

"Yuki-Onna? Is that what they call me now? Hmm, in my village they always considered me a demon for my powers even though my parents have been as mortal as the rest of them. You asked me if I recognized your chakra? I have to say I do not. It is the colour of blood and feels so malicious that even my ice melts. What are you I wonder?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes in disappointment. So this path was dud. The rumours held some truth, but not the kind of truth he has been looking for. This is just human behaving like a demon, a monster. She is powerful, but being so close to her, he can feel that her power is impressive for a human. She might have been even stronger than that so called God of Shinobi, but compared to the likes of him and Kyuubi she was just a talented child.

"Then my trip is wasted. I was looking for the Yuki-Onna, but all I found was a powerful girl. You do not have the knowledge to aid me and my beloved. I will excuse myself and leave you be as I do not wish to disturb you any further."

Naruto bowed to her in respect and turned around to leave. As he was about to leave the shut doors had bars dropped down in front of them. Apparently this girl did not want him to leave yet. The blond turns around to see the queen stand in a casual pose. Her left hand was holding a white, double edged sword of ice in. The grip was rather firm in his opinion. It appears he has unintentionally insulted this girl. Human can be such brats at times.

"You have not answered my question. I may sympathize with your cause as I too sought to protect the ones who are precious to me. What are you? You seem to be like me, yet you are not."

"I have been so many things, queen. I have been an angel. I have been human. I have been a Jinchuuriki. To be quite frank I do not even know anymore what I am. The only thing important to me is to reunite with my beloved. As for the matter of being like you? To be honest I doubt we are anything alike. The pain of losing the one you loved, the pain of being close to the one you loved, the pain of knowing that this person is with you, but only in the most literal of ways. I do not think that anyone can understand my situation."

The queen's eyes narrowed lightly. Her gaze goes over the caskets. The ache in her heart feeling as fresh as it was on **that** day. She briefly closes her eyes only to open them once again. Resolve can be seen in those eyes that are not as black as they seemed before the blond entered the palace. The girl tightens her grip on her freshly created sword even further. She takes a step forward, knees lightly bent, her sword held close to her face parallel to the floor. The left hand is still holding a grip on the weapon, while the other lightly touches the flat side of the blade as if aiming it.

"I believe I might be one of the people who understands your pain for I have suffered the loss of the ones that I held close, too. My power was not enough to save them. I do not want such an occurrence to be repeated with another person. As a personal boon I will test your resolve and power. Come at me; do not hold back in the slightest for it will be your doom if you do so."

She gives him a melancholic smile and in return Naruto Namikaze simply sighs in frustration. He truly wanted to avoid a fight. The entire point of his polite demeanour is to avoid such an outcome. Etiquettes were created, so that unnecessary fights like theses could be avoided. Then again, this would not even constitute as a fight. A human no matter how powerful against a former angel with the backing of one of the most powerful demons? There was no contest. Fleeing could be considered an option, but then he would most likely just have to fight the forest as this is her domain he entered. This queen truly behaves like a demon. He could almost swear that Kyuubi was teasingly smiling at him for finding such an odd creature. Naruto finally stretches out his right hand to the side and lets the red energy of the Kyuubi materialize an amalgam of both of their swords. The hilt has the appearance of Kyuubi's sword being formed like a claymore's with a skull functioning as guard. The blade itself is consumed in black and red flamed slightly wavelike in appearance. Once the sword has been formed the Namikaze lightly lets the tip scratch the ice floor without any muscle strength added to it simply as if to brush it. In its wake the floor shows visible cracks and boiling water spills out from them. The indication of power was very obvious.

The queen did not look fazed at all and simply smiled genuinely at her opponent. Reading the mood she knew she is supposed to attack him instead of the other way around like she wanted. She dearly hoped and subconsciously knew that this was one would be strong enough. She quickly leaped forward with surprising speed. Barely a split second later and the blonde only to a small step forward and swung his sword at her. Both of their swords clash in the air and hissing hot steam escapes from the contact. Their eyes briefly met only to reveal that the blonde's blue eyes looked somewhat surprised, while hers were completely serene. The force of the clash broke her sword and the flames seemed to have engulfed her. For the first time in years she feels warm again. Dying now would be true bliss.

Naruto did not understand what is happening. He won, but why did he feel her hopes and dreams in that instance? It was almost like the first time he met Kyuubi in a fight, but very faint. Is she maybe some kind of half demon? He feels a light sting on his left cheek. Seems like she was just powerful enough to nick him with her broken sword. Impressive. He looks at her in further confusion. The black flames should have obliterated her, but here she is standing completely unharmed, though she does seem to have gained the faintest trace of a darker complexion. She was lightly bent in front of him, breathing hard. Both their sword discarded. A she looks up he can detect the faintest traces of a blush. The heat and pent-up emotion are showing on her face it seems. Sensing no danger from her he turns around and is about to leave.

"The dessert."

Naruto heard her mumble. She seems to have regained most of her composure, but her mannerisms seem more relaxed and balanced than before. The deep sadness seems to have been washed away and all that remains is the regal presence of a queen in her natural environment. She puts bother her hands in her sleeves in a dignified gesture. The white robes and this stance really make her look like a shrine maiden if not for the diadem having reformed on her forehead. She opens her mouth again.

"You said you were looking for knowledge from the Yuki-Onna? I cannot help you find her, but in my pilgrimage after losing my friends I have heard of a wise Tanuki in the desserts of Sunagakure. That person might help you in your quest to aid your precious person."

The former angel nodded to her and gave a slight bow. She turns around immediately going back to her throne as she walks back and Naruto is opening the door he hears her say:

"Please do not call me girl again. I am a queen of ice not a princess. Should you seek any further assistance from me, you should do well to remember that." Her tone was amused, but the pressure in the air from her Chakra let Naruto realize that she meant it.

With those final words in mind Naruto left the throne room and the so-called Yuki-Onna was once again alone. Sitting on her throne once again she tries to take another sip from the tea in the wine glass only to notice that the liquid is rock solid. She leans a shoulder on the throne and rests her cheek on her fist as she looks like she is pouting. Her gaze fixed on the casket with the tall man and the sword.

"I forgot to tell him my name, Zabuza-sama."

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

"Achoo!" Naruto wipes his nose off with his sleeve. He shakes his head in frustration trying to find out how he could have caught a cold. Being immortal and invulnerable are two different things apparently he concluded.

"_I would say bless you, but then I wonder would be the one do so? It looks like you got a glimpse of the potential these humans have, love." _Her voice was melodic and quite teasing in Naruto's opinion. Those are the moments that are worth living though. Knowing you have someone that cares for you enough to tease you once in a while.

"Hehe, you sure can be funny when you want to be, my dear. It is always so cute when you do that. Guess you were also right about humans. I guess dismissing them because of that one village was ill-advised. Sunagakure if I remember correctly was allied with Konhagakure. We can only hope they are different from their allies.


End file.
